


Dignity

by CateyFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Castiel, Homophobia, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateyFox/pseuds/CateyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas is a nerd and Dean is a geek and sometimes being social outcasts can bring people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so even though people reacted well to my first fanifc I'm still new at this and nervous. Side note: I know these aren't gonna be the worlds longest chapters so short chapters, don't know how long its gonna be, yep that covers it all. :)

**DIGNITY CHAPTER ONE:**

_“Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?”~RENT_

Cas hated high school. Ever since he moved to Lawrence Kansas everything went to hell. He was a nerdy, medium height, senior in high school, and ever since he came out as gay his life was living hell.

He walked to school every morning and this morning was no different.

“What’s up fag! Did you get your morning dose of cock?” Alastair, football team captain jeered after him as he walked up to school. Yes, this day will be no different.

The day continues per usual, rude comments written on his locker, colorful words thrown at him in the hallway and absolutely no one cared.

He had tried to tell Principle Henriksen at one point. He told him that they couldn’t jeopardize the football team’s chance of winning by expelling Alastair so he said just to let it slide. It didn’t make Cas mad, well it did at first but then he got so used to it that he just gave up.

As he was leaving his last class to head to Latin Club after school he saw Alastair and his cronies walking down the hallway. He tried to blend in, but soon realized that he wasn’t their target.

He watched as they walked up to a boy that looked about his age.

“Hey Losechester!” Alastair called, the boy froze. “Headed off to the orphanage for unwanted fags?” the boy flinched, but then straightened himself up and turned around.

“Actually Alastair I’m headed off to our special place, you know where I suck your dick?” he commented with a smirk.

Cas suppressed a laugh as he watched Alastair go bright red.

“Listen here!” Alastair practically yelled, “I’m no fucking FAG! YOU BETTER RESPECT ME DIPSHIT!!”

Then it happened Alastair’s fist connected with the boy’s face. His cronies joined in quickly and Cas watched in horror as the boy’s face and body got more and more red.  He watched as the boy in the Star Trek shirt try to fight back but to no avail.

Cas decided that he couldn’t watch this he ran forward, “HEY ASSBUT!” he yelled at Alastair.

Alastair turned around, “What was that fag? Trying to protect your boyfriend?” he shoved Cas into a locker just as Coach Crowley came down the hallway

“Alastair come here!” he barked, Alastair turned. “Your late for practice.” And with that Alastair and his cronies left.

Cas lifted himself off the ground wincing at the bruise he knew was forming on his back, but he soon remembered that he wasn’t in the worst shape. He quickly crossed the hallway where the boy was trying to get up.

“Hey, let me help.” Cas said walking over to the boy. He helped him up and took him to Nurse Mary’s office.

As they sat in the waiting room the boy turned to Cas, “Dean.” He said.

“What?” Cas asked

“My name is Dean.”

“Oh. Mine is Cas.”

“Cool.”

It wasn’t long before Nurse Mary walked in. She helped them both get cleaned up and sent them on their way.

 “So I’ll see you?” Dean asked once they were out in the hallway. Cas was taken aback. No one ever talked to him let alone wanted to be seen with him.

“I guess.” And Cas meant it. Though he had just met Dean he knew that he really would like to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**DIGNITY CHAPTER TWO:**

_“Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones, and I will try. To fix you.” ~Coldplay_

The next day Cas stood at his locker when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Dean standing there in a Lord of the Rings shirt smiling.

“Hey” Dean said casually.

“Oh hi!” Cas returned smiling.

“So hey umm about yesterday-“

“It was no problem Dean.”

“Oh yea thanks I was actually wondering if youwouldliketogotothemovieswithmybrotherandIittotallywouldn’tbeadateandifyoudon’twanttothat’sfine.” Dean spit out quite rushed and then took in a large breathe.

“Slow down Dean and say that again.”

“I was actually wondering if you would like to go to the movies with my brother and I it totally wouldn’t be a date and if you don’t want to that’s fine.” He said again this time blushing.

“Oh!” Cas continued to be surprised by this boy. “Sure Dean I would love to go.”

“Oh, that’s great” Dean said continuing to blush, “So umm do you just want to meet outside after school?”

“That sounds great Dean.” Cas finished smiling, “But now I must get to class so goodbye.” He then turned around and walked to class. And for once he didn’t mind that he was five minutes late.

After school Cas found Dean waiting for him outside and they walked to his car. On the drive Dean told Cas about his little brother and how he was they smart one in the family, and how he was going to grow eight feet tall and become the world’s first sasquatch president.

 Cas enjoyed hearing Dean talk about his brother, and how his eyes crinkle up around his eyes when he smiles. Or how he really enjoys to sing along to really loud music blasting from his car’s speakers.

Dean in turn loved looking over at Cas and getting to see his big blue eyes sparkle when laughed and though it was girly as fuck he didn’t mind for once.

Sam was in ninth grade and he was nice. They picked him up and headed off to the movies.

They picked Iron Man 3 because Dean convinced Cas that Iron Man trumps whatever documentary Cas wanted to see, and yet Cas still had a great time.

It was around dinner time when they finished and after Dean took them out for dinner and they were driving home Cas asked Dean a question;

“Dean, how long has Alastair been bullying you?”

Dean laughed “Since last year when he caught me sucking a guy’s dick in the locker room.”

“Oh,” Cas replied sheepishly. Then regaining his composure said “Dean I had a great time thank you for taking me.”

“No problem Cas see you tomorrow.”

Cas stood there on his curb for a second. Dean wanted to continue forming this friendship. Cas felt the butterflies filing up his inside, and he knew right then that he was attracted to Dean.

“Well shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

  **DIGNITY CHAPTER THREE:**

_“No freedom until we are equal. Damn right I support it.” ~Macklemore_

Cas wasn’t at school the next day. Or the next one. Or the one after that. Dean started to get more and more nervous with each passing day. He wondered what happened to him. Eventually he showed up at school again, but he was a little different.

Dean noticed the limp in his walk, the slight bruise beneath his eye, the way he didn’t even react when Alastair had his douchebag friends called him names. After a while Dean couldn’t take it any longer.

“Cas what the fuck dude?!” Dean asked Cas one day during lunch.

“What is the matter Dean?”

“What’s the- look at you Cas?! You gotta tell me what’s wrong.” Dean said scooting closer to Cas. Cas openly flinched at the movement.

“Dean its noth-“

“Don’t you tell me its fucking nothing Cas!” Dean stood up shouting “Something’s wrong now tell me god dammit!!!”

Cas flinched again but started speaking anyway. “My Uncle Zachariah, he, he hasn’t visited for a while. He didn’t know I came out as gay to my family. He said I needed to be fixed and my mother didn’t stop him, she watched as he beat me, c-called me a faggot. She didn-“ Cas was shaking from tears and Dean leaned down and hugged him, “Am I worthless Dean ? Do I deserve to die?”

“No Cas, no ,no one does. I understand Cas, okay? Shhh you can stay with my Uncle Bobby, Sam and me. Okay?” Dean kept Cas in his arms until he stopped shaking.

That evening Cas came home with Dean and Sam. They decided that he could sleep in Dean’s room.

“Your Uncle’s nice.” Cas whispered as he was laying on the floor in Dean’s room.

“Yeah he took me in after my parents bit the dust.” Dean responded from the darkness in his room.

“Oh, I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. My mom was a Saint but my dad was hell so I don’t miss him too much.”

“Oh….hey Dean?”

“Mmhmm?”

“What did you mean earlier when you said you understood.”

“Not now Cas got to sleep.”

As Cas drifted off into sleep he didn’t notice the figure watch him smiling to himself. Dean knew he liked Cas but hell he didn’t want to be to straight forward. He met Cas a month ago and now he’s sleeping on his floor because Cas has an abusive dick wad of an uncle. He could understood, more than Cas knew.

_“DEAN GET IN HERE!” John shouted. Dean cowered in his room not wanting to leave. His bruises and cuts stinging, his eyes burning from the tears, his hand red and swelling from where John had pressed it onto the stove._

_Dean heard John coming up the stairs, he curled up into a ball not wanting John to find him. But he always did._

_“My son is NOT  a faggot!!” John shouted at Dean’s mom who was standing in front of his door. Dean he the crack and the scream then silence._

_Just then the door was being kicked open. Dean started crying as his dad approached him with a knife and-_

Dean a woke with a start. He was sweating an breathing hard. He looked down at his hands they were littered from scars not even Sammy knew about. Yeah he knew, and he hated it.

“Cas?” he croaked out.

Silence.

Dean thought nothing of it until he heard the screams.


End file.
